Bakura's Birthday
by lee-ftw
Summary: Its Bakura's and Ryou's birthday, a short one shot from both Bakura's and Ryou's perspective. Yamishipping and hikarishipping


**Bakuras POV**

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was a face full of hair, then the incessant sucking and licking on my neck and thighs, when I open my eyes I see Atem sucking on my neck and that its his hair thats up my nose as I go to push him away I realise my hands are tied to the bed post, just as I'm about to scream at them about how I hate bondage I end up screaming because of the linding pleasure of being invited in to the warm wet cavern of Mariks mouth, I had completely forgot he was there.

With them both working on me I finished in Mariks mouth quight quickly and as I'm recovering from heights unknown they both work their way up my torso and start nibbling on my ears and Marik whispers seductively "Happy Birthday Fluffy!" His voice promising me more pleasure, but I don't even notice because he just called me FLUFFY! I scream at Marik "I bloody told you not to call me fluffy! And why the hell am I tied up?"

"But you so cute and fluffy just like a teddy bear and seeing you all tied up and at our mercy just makes it all the more pleasing for me, And I deserve some fun too" Marik replied both innocently and seductivly, if that is even possible.

"So whats your reason Pharaoh? You're in usually quiet today" I stated bitterly still angry they tied me up, but before I knew it his lips where attached to mine and he was kissing me the same why Marik does when he hasn't gotton any in weeks, between breathless kisses he mumbles something about me looking so damn good tied to his bed, I ask Marik why Atem is being like this to which he just replied boardly that its not surprising he likes this sort of thing considering how much leather he wears.

After being thoroughly ravished by the Pharoh and Marik for the past few hours we leave the room and I make sure to tell them that I am NEVER letting them tie me up again, Then Atem has the nerve to pout and say "Not even for my Birthday?" I will never forgive Yugi for teaching him how to do that I have enough trouble resisting him as it is.

After eating I go and visit Ryou to give him his preasant because its his birthday too. We are sitting here drinking tea with Yugi and Malik and i think about how it shouldn't have surprised me that I would end up the the Pharaoh and Marik because if we are the other halves of there souls it only makes sense that we would end up together but it still took us 3 years after finding out about our lights relationship for us to start ours.

I remember is so well,

_Marik and the Pharaoh being smarter and slightly less stubborn than me had talked about it and realised just what was inevitable and made their plan. I had also realised but I refused to ever be with the Pharaoh __the one who was the cause for so much pain in my life both now and 3000 years ago, so I just ignored my ever more present feelings towards them, and I could ignore it I had been denying the since before Ryou __got together with the others and I was doing a good job then one day Ryou made me go deliver something to Atem and when I got to Yugis he told me that he was in his room, when I opened the door he was __there and he was kissing Marik and I might add their clothing was minimal Atem in only his white socks and ducky boxers, whilst Marik just had an undone shirt on, when I saw them I was feeling so jealous and the room was __getting really warm, I squeaked as embarrassing as it was it was the only sound I could make, and finally they noticed my presence and both smirked then seductively asked if I would like to join, lets just say I couldent get my shoes of fast __enough. I was later told it was all deliberately__set up to make me get together with them. Ever since then we have been together although Marik can still be a pain like when he points out to me that I barely ever get to top and just says its because I look most like a __girl I get to bottom._

"Bakura. Bakura, you in there?"

"Oh sorry, I was just remembering how everyone tricked me into admitting my feeling for the jack asses back home."

"Whats got you grumpy, all of a sudden?" Ryou asks concerned for my idiot boyfriends, because we all know if im mad at you, you better run.

"I would love to tell you but I would have to break my promise." This got Malik interested as he knew of mine and Ryous promise to never tell the other about our sex lives, and the look in his eyes told me he was going to explode if I didn't tell him, he and Marik are both perverts and always discus their sex lives with each other, they don't get embarrassed as they had been partners at one stage, not so much because they loved each other more just because they are both equally horny and lonely, so I just answer as vague as I can "they tied me up" that's as much as I will tell him, and unsurprisingly he jumps up from the couch and runs out of the room no doubt to ring Marik and ask him about it.

"I cant believe your in a relationship with such a perve Ryou."

"Hey! Mariks just as bad, if not worse!"

"Touché. Any way thanks for the tea Ryou, I have to go make sure they havent burned down my house, have a happy birthday."

"You too, see you later" He responded with his usual cheerfulness.

"Later Bakura!" Yugi said with a hint of admiration in his voice

"You look after him Yugi, or you have to deal with me" I chuckled as I closed the door, just after im halfway down the driveway I here Malik call sing songely "Ryou~ou I have a preasant for you!" And I cant help feeling sorry for him.

* * *

**Ryous POV**

The first thing I smell when I woke up was bacon, but I close my eyes again as I'm still tired.

The next time I woke up I hear my door open then close and then someone sitting on the bed, I open my eyes and see Malik and Yugi sitting there with a breakfast trey, Yugi handed it to me and they both tell me

"Happy birthday" I smile I had almost forgot on that it was my birthday. I hungraly dig in to the delicious breakfast they made for me and it was realy nice but Malik being Malik just had to say something stupid

"You better eat it all Ryou you need to get your energy back from last night" he said with a smirk I just retaliate by throwing a scone at him as he is dragged out by Yugi "And you might want to get up soon because Bakura's coming over soon." Yugi said before he closed the door.

After Bakura leaft Malik came bounding to the room and said with a sing songy voice "Ryou~oh I have a preasant for you" I knew this could only be bad as he had just gotton of the phone with his yami, and I knew I was right when I saw the rope in his hands. I backed away slowly and said nervously "Oh Malik what is it and why do ou have a rope in your hands?" "Well you see I was talking to Marik" oh no "and he was telling me something and I just had to try it sooo, Yugi grab him!" Malik said :I'm not getting in to this, catch him yourself" Yugi said and I took that as my que to run, but as im not very co-ordinated I got a whole two steps before I tripped over and that was enough time for Malik to sit on my back and try my arms up, then start kissing my ears and neck, he then ripped of my t-shirt which was my faverte one and started kissing my back, I turned my head to Yugi in hopes of him saving me but he was just sitting against the couch with a hungry look in his eyes, I thought he would help me! damn it! "Malik get off!" I growled through gritted teeth, the dirty minded fool just smirked into my back where he was kissing and licking and mumbled "That's what I plan on doing." "ARRG!" But it was no use trying to stop him, it would probably turn him on more than he already is. "Fine, just be careful, and loosen the ropes its hurting my wrists" I grumbled irritably, but it wasn't too long till I was screaming his name to all who would listen.

After a few rounds, because Yugi wasnt going to miss all the fun, they carried me to our big bed to rest, and as I was laying there feeling the last traces of pleasure escaping my body I couldent help but think about how I ended up with those two,

_It was 5 years ago and it was our last year of school and I had become reclusive again it wasnt because they where ignoring me or anything I just felt like I was dragging them down with me, you see I had became quight depressed here because now I was back at school I got bullied again it was usuly about how I looked like a girl, or that I was gay, which at the time I didnt think I was, or any other number of things, it had been getting realy bad making me feel more and more depressed I had stoped hanging around my frinds and they didnt even seem to notice. When I was walking home one night when a bunch of guys cornered me and asked what a nice girl like me was going on her own I told them I was a boy not a girl but they dident care I was raped that night and I had passed out half way through but when I woke up instead of feeling the cold of the alleyway I was in a nice warm bed between two warm bodies, when I oped my eyes I saw who it was, it was my saviours Yugi and Malik apparently they had been on their way to my house to finaly ask me out, thats why they haddent realised that I wasnt with them at school because Malik had asked Yugi a few weeks back how bes to ask me out but Yugi also wanted to ask me out, they had been fighting over it for a while when they realised that they should both ask me out, so they where heading to my house to ask me when they found me brocken and bloody in an alley way, they said they had been so worried. _

And from there our relationship blosomed some people would think that because of the way Malik sometimes treated me it would cause me pain by bringing back those memories but it doesnt because I know he is just kidding and really loves me just as much as Yugi loves me or I love them.

All 6 of us Bakura, Yugi, Atem, Marik, Malik and I just make one big family and none of us would change it for the world.

THE END

* * *

And that's it :3 I would love to know what you think, ive never really considered my self a wrighter but i hhad this idea and so i typed it out.

**R&R please**


End file.
